Remember me?
by KibasDogGirl xox
Summary: Sequel to 'Forget your pride'..... remember how it left off? Sakura is pregnant, and Sasuke is desperatly trying to figure out how to cope? well when an unexpected reformed visitor appears, sasuke is beginning to find it harder and harder to stay sane RR
1. Chapter 1

Whoo Baby! sorry this took so long, but i think its a pretty self explanitory chapter, and i know it may be confusing, so if you wanna, read chapter 16 of FYP, you might get up to date. Its like 1 am, so forgive me if anything is not to your standards, IM SORRY! well anyways, last time, i was helped amazingly by Krista, but im pretty sure that for this one, annemarie has claimed partership, so blame her..no..no its ok this story is going to be amazing and im rambling on for no reason! But thats life! enjoy the story...HERES CHAPTER 1 OF...REMEMBER ME?

* * *

Sakura was now officially one month pregnant, and Sasuke found himself working less and less, and as Sakura's pregnancy increased, Sasuke's patience was slowly, slowly decreasing.

For example, Sasuke would try to go for a walk, just to clear his mind, but would be faced with sobbing and a clingy Sakura screeching "Please don't go my loooove!" and other things of guilt-ridden sentences.

So Sasuke would simply sigh and sit down on the couch and stare at her until she got mad enough to kick him out, then he would simply give her a small smirk and would nearly run straight out of the house, and when he finally returned home, he would apologize to her, and everything would be fine, well, until tomorrow, but Sasuke still loved her, and he couldn't wait for SASUKE JR. to finally show up.

For another example, she was almost always tired, with these short bursts of energy, like when she was ironing and she suddenly decided it was naptime, and Sasuke came home to see his FAVORITE shirt, with a nice iron-sized hole right in the center, he let out a very angry sigh, before sakura came bouncing in and kissed his cheek, and then seeing the shirt and sobbing, and then grabbing onto Sasuke and screaming at him for not being home early enough to turn the iron off, and then smiling and telling him that "at least now I can see those sexy abs of yours", before skipping away to take another nap on the couch.

* * *

But today was different, Ino and Shikamaru both had day missions, and Sakura was baby-sitting the 1-month-old Natsuki. Sasuke sat on one of their new chairs opposite Sakura and the constantly wailing baby, and he just glared. He thought to himself: 'why does she have to be a loudmouth just like her mother?' and he suddenly saw the sight of a 3 year old pink haired toddler punching Naruto, and sending him through a wall, whilst it glared and didn't speak, and he shuddered inwardly.

Sakura saw this and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun…wanna hold her?"

"no, not really"

"But sweetie, you need to practice"

"not with that little—"

He stopped at the sigh of Sakura's wet eyes, and walked across the room and picked the baby up.

He looked down at it, and she stared at him with wide blue eyes, and began gripping his hair and giggling. Sasuke tried to move his head, but it only made it slightly worse. Sakura was laughing gently, before she walked over and uncurled the small girl's fingers, and pulling her out of his arms, before gently placing Natsuki in her own.

"See, Sasuke, even after all these years the girls are still clinging to you"

He let out a fake little laugh, before throwing himself backwards onto his chair. He finally found the perfect position when suddenly an obnoxious array of knocking pierced his ears. He quickly hopped up and pulled the door open, causing the knocker (Ino), to hit Sasuke right in the arm, before she let out a small "eep" and pushed past him and screeched.

"HI BABY! MOMMYS HERE FOR YOU!"

And then barraging Sakura with 'was she ok? Did she miss me?"s.

All Sakura did was nod dumbly, and throw her arms out, so that Ino could snatch her child, thank Sakura once again, and bounce out the door with Shikamaru.

Sasuke just stared at them and shut the door behind them.

Sakura jumped onto him and he picked her up bridal style, Sasuke put her onto their bed and she yawned.

"She's so adorable! I can't wait for our little girl"

Sasuke looked at her, not that again.

"Well, my DEAR Sakura-Chan, it doesn't matter whether it is a male, or a female, it will surely be.uh."

"ADORABLE!"

"yeah..(cough) ..that"

She sat up quickly on the bed before running into the bathroom. Sasuke sighed to himself, and moved by the door, crossed his arms, and waited with open arms for his pregnant wife to finish.

When she did, Sasuke was waiting, ready to hug her, but instead of love and forgiveness, he received the most evil, shudder-inducing glare, and she stomped out of the room.

He followed her and promised her that it would stop soon, at least, that's what Hinata had said, and it calmed her down.

She smiled and finally accepted his hug. He sighed and realized how much he had to change just to keep Sakura sane, normally he would scold her for acting childish and rude, but now he ignored his hate for stubbornness, and human contact, and simply said kind words, and hugged and kissed her a million times more then he normally would.

But little did the two know, there was someone about to knock on the door that would give Sasuke almost the same amount of stress as Sakura's being pregnant.

He heard the loud knocking, and languidly walked over , tuned the shiny brass doorknob, and slowly opened the door. His eyes widened at the words.

"Why heelllllooooo there, foolish little brother!"

* * *

Yeah i think its a little but short, but i think its sufficent, and ummm...GUESS WHO WAS AT THE DOOR!!

and a wonderful wonderful thank you to my AWSOME reviewer Deidara's-Pyro-Partner75 for giving me the idea for the sequel! I LOVE YOUU!!

haha

and ive changed my user name

...ohyesidid

RR

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

HERES CHAPTER 2! heres an annoying authors note! this would have been up at 8 but the site was giving me issues, so i have for you, another late update..

thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at his brother, who was just wearing his normal clothes (the ones under the cloak) , he had a ridiculous, yet friendly smile. Sasuke began taking steps backwards, while shaking his head.

"w-why…what…are you doing here?"

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and held it up in front of Itachi. He cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"What are your intentions in Konoha Itachi?"

Itachi took a few steps closer to his clearly shaken brother. He extended his arms and his smile widened.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Ototo, and this is mine. So let us hug it out!"

Sasuke just let out a girlish squeak before walking backwards and tripping over the couch's armchair, sending himself backwards onto the couch. He let out a string of curses and wobbled awkwardly trying to pull himself up. Itachi walked over and tried to give him a helping hand, but Sasuke smacked it away and felt his eye began to twitch.

Sakura just stood in the kitchen's doorway and observed her husband's actions. She lifted her gaze from Sasuke to Itachi. Something was defiantly different about him, she looked up and into his eyes, they were not their normal, menacing red, but a serene black, just like Sasuke's.

She walked over to Itachi quickly and went to touch his eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her downwards slightly, causing her to gasp, and making Sasuke's sharingan activate. Itachi quickly pulled her back to normal. Sakura tried to pull her hand away, but to no avail. She looked at her hand, and then back to him. She spoke

"Itachi-San…"

he nodded and she continued to stare.

"What did shishou do to you? Beat you? Hypnotize you? Brand you? Or maybe you're a fake? Oh my gosh! Are you drunk?! Drugged?!"

He gave her a small laugh, and placed his hands on her shoulders. A blush was evident on Sakura's cheeks. Suddenly a kunai flew in between them, causing them to part, Sasuke quickly grabbed sakura and checked her for any damage.

"listen to me, Itachi. Don't you EVER touch my wife!"

Itachi let out a small chuckle, and then pulling the kunai out of the wall and whirling it on his fingers, turned back around and sighed.

"Oh yes..Hokage told me that , and thank you SO MUCH for the invitation! And to answer your question, Sa-Ku-Ra- your "shishou" has not done any, she simply gave me this bracelet that limits my chakra, and takes away all of my bloodline traits, so I cannot kill or try to escape. But it's all for the best, I've always wanted to spend some quality time with my Ototo."

Sakura smiled and let out a small "aw!" before hugging Sasuke, who was still a little on edge, he rested slightly under Sakura's hold.

"See? Hugs make everything better little brother!"

Sakura excused herself and walked into the kitchen. Itachi gracefully strode over to the couch, and jumped over it, he tossed the pillows across the room and put his feet up on the coffee table, before stretching his arms over the behind of the couch. He let out a comfortable sigh before turning to Sasuke.

"Livin' here's gonna be fun…eh little brother?"

Sasuke slammed the door and turned around his eye betraying him yet again.

"yes, it will be. for me and my wife"

suddenly a scroll hit him square in the forehead, he caught it and cursed it before yanking it open and scanning it with his eyes. He looked at Itachi's smug face and threw it onto the ground.

"damn her, she gave you the same punishment..(FYP anyone??) its enough with Sakura, but now I have to babysit you, you monster"

Itachi stood up angrily. "BABYSIT?! If you don't remember, Sasuke, you had the same punishment as me, and also speaking of babysitting-" he smirked. "I cant wait to tell Sakura about the time when you were little, and you had that stomach virus and you—"

Just at that moment Sakura walked out with two steaming cups of tea, and placed them down onto the coffee table, she spilled a little on the table and cursed. Sasuke just stared at her, and Itachi laughed a little, before hopping up and grabbing a sponge, he sat in a small chair after she took it from him and cleaning it up, and then walked out with some pastries, and took a seat next to Sasuke, he quickly took a swig and handed his cup to her, she took a little sip and handed it back to him.

Itachi noticed her odd actions, and asked her why she didn't have her own cup. She smiled and politely stated.

"Oh, I thought Tsunade-Shishou would have at least told you that, you see, I'm 3 months pregnant."

Sasuke spit out his tea all over the floor. 3 MONTHS?! He just found out last week! Now he only had 6 months to prepare! But…….at least it would be over in 6 months.

6 heavenly months.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!"

* * *

First: foot stomp

* * *

second: she begins to cry

* * *

third: she lays on the guilt

* * *

She got onto the floor and began cleaning up, through all of Sasuke's protests.

"WHY DID I MARRY YOU?!"

* * *

"YOU ARE THE WORST HUSBAND EVER!!"

* * *

Only 6 long months.

Sasuke sighed and continued drinking his tea. Why him? Why now? He looked at sakura and Itachi happily chatting and couldn't help but stare at the wall.

His eyes slammed shut.

_They say that It takes two to tango..so why am I the bad guy?_

Ya know what i totally hate? whenever i write down what im going to type its like 5 pages..and then i type it out and its like one sentance..so deal with me and my lack of story longnesss. but it will get better...and P.S. the more you review the more inspired i get

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Longest chapter in length and time! this took me about a week to get all my thoughts together, and i thank my reviewers once again, you guys rock!

DISCLAIMER: naruto i no owwwn!! D:

--

THE NEXT MORNING

Itachi woke up before everyone else. He practically rolled off of the small couch, he stood up and cracked his back. His eyes hit the small clock, 6:20, so it was early. Sakura and Sasuke weren't expected up for at least another hour. He was bored, and was beginning to understand the "fun" of his punishment. He looked outside, but that lost its interest after about 20 seconds. He walked into the kitchen and looked around, he saw some tomatoes in a bowl, and smirked and began poking them, then punching them, then hitting them with a fork. It was amusing, but he was still bored he picked up a butter knife, and using it as a kunai began stabbing them and laughing maniacally, he then ran over to the refrigerator and began stabbing all of the tomatoes as well. In all honesty, it was only making a mess, and he would be sure to clean that up before the sleeping couple upstairs.

Sakura quickly hopped out of their bed, trying as hard as she could not to wake her sleeping husband, but halfway into getting up, Sasuke grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back into bed, she struggled to get out of his grasp, until they heard a loud glass-like shatter. With this they both hopped out of bed, and Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her down the stairs, when they got to the bottom, Itachi turned around, red juice dripping down his face, a butter knife in his hand, panting and glaring at them.

Sakura just stared wide-eyed and let out a little cough. Sasuke walked over to Itachi and smacked the knife out of his hands. Itachi began laughing and scratched the back of his head. He put his hand on his little brother's shoulder before handing him some money and laughing.

"Maybe you should…go and get some tomatoes…."

"Well…maybe I should…..Sakura are you coming?"

Sakura was just staring at them, transfixed. All of a sudden she blinked a few times, before speaking in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Well. Sweetie, I would love soo much to go somewhere with you…but. My KITCHEN IS A MESS!!"

* * *

After an hour of guilt trips and slave driving, the kitchen was cleaned. Luckily for Sakura, she didn't have to lift one hand, only a finger, and that was only to point to a new spot for the two-tratioral brothers to clean.

After the "family-bonding-time" was over, sakura and Sasuke went on their way to the market. Sakura latched herself onto Sasuke's arm, and they walked in silence for a while, he took the long way, anything to get out of the house. He could hear Sakura's slightly off breathing but there was NO way that sakura was staying at home with that monster. He looked to the side and saw the small flea market, with some small benches, so he made a quick left, and helped her sit down. After convincing her stay there, began his search for the tomatoes.

Sakura sat down and glanced around the small park. She smiled and waved at some villagers she knew, and then began scanning the small vendors and their stands. The second her eyes landed on a small kunai set that she knew Sasuke would love; his words were forgotten as she wandered into the crowd.

Sasuke came strolling back holding a bag full of tomatoes, and about 5 more bags of assorted foods, he looked over at the bench, dropped all of them on the bench, and began running through the crowd, pushing and elbowing all of the people that had 'the nerve' to get in the way of a nervous Uchiha. People yelled at him, but he ignored them, sharingan activated, eyes wide open.

He eventually recognized her chakra pattern, and grabbed her arm, yanking her backwards. She turned around quickly and saw him; she smiled while holding his bagged present behind her back.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, you scared me, I-"

"Didn't I tell you not to move?"

She tried to pull her arm back, but his grip was tightening.

"Sasuke-"

He looked away before he began pulling her through the crowds, ignoring her explanations. He could feel his heart beating faster with every word coming out of her mouth. He finally let her wrist go to pick up the groceries, and when she tried to pick one up he snatched it away.

"Sasuke…please…. you're acting like a child."

"Sakura…."

She could feel his anger, and her eyes began to water.

"Why are you getting mad at me?"

"Because you don't listen…you and the baby could have gotten hurt, you don't think."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys, jammed them into the door, and let her in, and slammed it.

"Don't think!?"

She threw the package at him

"well I'm sorry that I didn't think about myself….I was thinking about you."

"Sakura don't be stupid"

And with that she ran up the stairs and slammed their door.

* * *

Sasuke sighed before placing down the groceries and picking up the small box. He ripped the top clear off and let out a breath of air. He placed it onto the top of the mantle and walked into the kitchen.

Itachi came strolling in a few seconds later.

"aww…how memorable, your first pregnant fight. You should take a pic-"

"shut the hell up."

"tsk tsk, little brother, no need to curse"

"cut the crap Itachi, I'm stressed enough as it is."

"Just go apologize, trust me when our mother was pregnant with you, I couldn't do anything without a fight.."

"you were what? Like…6?"

"so?"

Sasuke sighed and walked up the stairs, leaving his brother in the kitchen alone. Itachi went through the bags and finally settled on instant ramen, he ate in silence, trying with all his might to hear the muffled words..

Sasuke opened the door to see sakura sitting on their bed, looking out the window , arms crossed and sniffling. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off and moved away from him. He smirked and moved closer to her. She turned around and glared at him.

"leave me alone"

He gave her a small kiss on the cheek, before wrapping his arms around her waist, and rubbing her slowly expanding stomach.

"I'm sorry, sakura, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I'm not a baby, you know, I can take care of myself."

He held her a little closer.

"I know that, but I'm just on edge I guess, with everything that's going on now."

She smiled and gave a little laugh before turning and looking back at him.

"I know how you feel, I mean, I'm nervous and hormonal, and crazy, and I'm sorry, I should have listened to you, or at least waited."

Sasuke let her go, and hopped up off the bed, before helping his wife up.

"I'm going to go take a shower".

* * *

Sakura nodded and watched him leave before she walked down the stairs, she saw Itachi eating a small carton of instant ramen, and she pulled up a chair next to him. She turned and looked him in the eyes. He looked so calm, not like the cold-blooded killer that Sasuke had convinced her of. Of course he was rehabilitated, and he didn't have any bloodline traits, but he was taking his punishment as it was, and she almost respected him for that. It took a while before she noticed Itachi was staring right back at her, she blushed a bit and after letting out a little cough, tried to begin a conversation.

"so, san-san…."

"just Itachi"

"o-oh sorry, Itachi, a-are you enjoying….living here?"

Itachi had a small smirk gracing his handsome face. She was so nervous, and almost scared, it made him wonder, just what had his little brother said about him?

"listen, I don't know what your husband has said about me, but the akatsuki is gone, and I have no reason to kill, and I'm just waiting for this stupid punishment to be over so that I can leave this stupid village." He stopped to take a bite of his food. "and by the way, if i'm going to be here for 5 months can I at least go outside once in a while? I'm sorry but your house is really uncomfortable….like your couch"

Sakura sat there, nodding at the first few sentences. Then she began laughing, causing Itachi to give her an odd look before she blurted out.

"that's exactly what Sasuke-kun said about the couch, but did you know that it pulls out into a bed? Or did Sasuke-kun forget to mention that?"

"hn….must have slipped his mind."

Sakura shook her head gently before looking at him again, she saw the small smile, and gave one of her own.

"also, Itachi, when your sentence IS over, you're always welcome here, by me anyway…Sasuke-kun might need some …..assistance?"

"thank you for your kindness, sakura."

Itachi held one of her hands in his and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, which made Sakura's face surpass the color of her hair.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash, and they were met with a very pissed off Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…"

--

OMIGAWD! whats going on here?! no , itachi is not evil, its just one of those moments in life!!

its almost 2000 words..why is it so short?!

BTW..i will not begin writing the next chapter until i get more reviews..10 is all i ask, there will be no updates until then, sorry

xox


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Miss me! I was so busy this summer so I hardly had the chance to update! Sorry!! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter..its pretty good I guess, and guess what im 16 now! I turned 16 on july 22nd :D, this chapter may be a little rushed but I just wanted to move on to the next part, sorry im a little-miss impatient-pants but I still hope you enjoy this chapter, and if I don't get the max. of 25 reviews, im not going to update anymore, sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Sasuke rushed over to sakura and grabbed her by the arm, snarling at her, before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Listen to me Itachi, STAY away from my wife."

Sakura's eyebrows knit together, and she tried to pull herself from him.

He glared at her before gently nudging her out of the room. She let out a loud sigh and stomped out of the room mumbling to herself.

Itachi finished off his soup before standing up and trudging over to him. Sasuke turned his head to the side.

"What's the matter with you? She didn't do anything! I didn't do anything! All I did was thank her, and you should be happy, she was nice to me, I thanked her, and I didn't leave her passed out on a bench"

Sasuke growled, he could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up Itachi, I'm not the same person I was before"

Itachi let out a little chuckle before walking over to the small bag of tomatoes; he took one out and bit into it. He smirked at Sasuke's face, and walked past him into the living room.

"Oh and thanks for telling me about the fold out couch, asshole."

Sasuke smirked to himself, and then sighed before hopping up the stairs to meet with the locked door.

"Sakura?"

She saw him briefly before turning away from him. He placed a hand on her shoulder before kissing it. She grumbled and pushed his face away. He smirked and she turned and looked at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

He raised an eyebrow, his smirk still present on his face

"Hn?"

Her eyes widened and her fists clenched, soon her eyes began welling up, and she clung to him, and cried into his shirt.

"Sasuke…"

He awkwardly patted her back and hugged her, then rubbed her back in circles. She stopped crying and looked up at him, and began giggling before pushing him backwards onto the bed and jumping on top of him.

Sasuke watched her like she was insane.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun are you mad at me for kissing your brother?"

"No.."

"OH MY GOD YES YOU ARE!!"

"Sakura…I'm not"

"I don't believe you!"

She hopped off of him; he looked at her confused as ever. She quickly looked at him and laughed at his confused face.

"Aww Sasuke-kun you look so cute"

Sasuke just sat there with a blank face as sakura kissed his cheek before hopping out of the room; Sasuke just let out a long sigh and fell asleep on their bed.

6 more months Sasuke…6 MORE MONTHS.

THE NEXT DAY

Sasuke and sakura were sleeping soundly, cuddled up against each other, the perfect moment, the perfect day. Sasuke had just snuggled up into sakura hair, inhaling her scent, like strawberries and jasmine; he smirked and moved in closer. He was so happy, he loved the silence, he wanted it to last all day, and he hovered his face over hers, about to kiss her when-

"SAKURA CHAN, TEMEEEEEEEE!!"

Sakura threw herself upwards; completely head butting him, sending him cursing and rubbing at his head, she grimaced at the pain coursing through her head.

"NARUTOOOO"

"Tch, dobe"

Sakura sprung out of bed, only to be grabbed by Sasuke, who pulled her down and stood up, pulling a shirt on before grumbling and walking over to the stairs.

Only to see his blonde best friend sitting on the couch next to Itachi, and they were LAUGHING and TALKING?! Sasuke walked over to the living room and silently, and skillfully slammed his hand onto naruto's, emitting a loud yelp from the blonde.

"teme! What was that for?! You shouldn't hit the future hokage! And anyway what took you so long?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively. "And what's up with that huge welt on your head, sak'ra-chan gotcha good huh?"

Sasuke turned around to see sakura sneaking down the stairs, she had one of Sasuke's sweatshirts on, and Sasuke made a mental note to hide them later.

"That thing is huge! She musta hit you with something huge, and hard, and dense."

Sasuke could have swore he saw a vein burst in sakura's head, he saw her eye twitching, and before he could stop her, Naruto got a punch straight to the face.

When Naruto finally stood up, he stared bewildered at sakura.

"S-sakura-Chan, what was that for?"

"I head butted him you baka! With my forehead!"

Naruto's bright blue eyes traveled from Sasuke to sakura, before he quickly stood up and sat on the chair opposite from the couch, away from the angry hormonal pinkette. But suddenly he felt himself be lifted off of the chair by said pinkette.

"What do you say, Naruto?!"

"G-gomen, s-sakura-c-Chan."

She dropped him down onto the chair and smiled at him before waltzing over to Sasuke and pulling his arm around his waist.

Naruto smiled, still afraid and wondered what was going to happen when she was as pregnant as Hinata

(Remember, she's like 6-7 months, ino's baby is 2 months old, and tenten is 2 months pregnant sorry I didn't add that :D)

And he shuddered inwardly.

After a while of small talk sakura walked into the kitchen and took Sasuke with him, and Naruto and Itachi continued their conversation.

After 15 or 20 minutes, Sasuke and sakura came back in only to see them still taking. Naruto suddenly slung his arm over itachis shoulders and smirked.

"I don't know what you were talking about all these years, itachi's a GREAT guy!"

Sasuke felt his eye begin to twitch yet again.

6 more months..

5 ½ MONTHS LATER

Sakura was smiling and cutting up vegetables, she was going to make some more miso soup, since both of the brothers liked it, Sasuke waked in his anbu gear, throwing his weapons pouch onto the couch and waking up. Itachi threw them on the ground before screaming curses at his little brother, itachi woke up early, but was NOT a morning person (which might just explain his attitude lol), Sasuke simply turned around and mumbled

"shut the hell up itachi, its 1pm, stop being such a princess"

he laid back down and mumbled something about not being a princess when all of a sudden a loud scream was heard, and sakura was standing in a small puddle of liquid screeching for Sasuke to bring her to a hospital, and he did so, lifting her into his arms and rushing out the door.

About 5 or 6 hours later, Sasuke was standing by a sleeping sakura, his arm being healed by a medic

--

_FLASHBACK _

"_sasuke Uchiha!" a labored pinkette seethed, her hold on his wrist tightening as another contraction hit her. He winced at the same time she did._

"_I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID CLAN! IM NEVER HAVING ANOTHER KID, UNLESS YOU'RE THE ONE GOING THROGH ALL THE PAIN!"_

_after her outburst an audible snap was heard and Sasuke looked down at his wrist, this couldn't be happening, he tried to move it, but it only caused him more pain._

_Sasuke tried to pull out of her vice-like grip, but to no avail, he stared at the door, waiting for the doctor to come in._

--

but it was all worth it the first time he held his wailing son, who they decided to name Kenji, a good, strong name fit for an Uchiha.

He smiled and placed a small kiss on sakura's forehead, before walking over to the small crib that held the heir to the Uchiha clan, his miracle, their miracle. He touched his small hand with his index finger, and smirked proudly when the babies chubby fingers wrapped around his finger and wouldn't let him go. He let out a small chuckle, stubborn, just like his father. He leaned down into the crib and kissed his son, who squirmed at the loss of contact, as Sasuke sat in a chair next to sakura, and slowly fell asleep.

AN: you can call this arc 1 I guess, because theres going to be a few different stages of kenjis life, well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it.

Read and review please? :D


End file.
